akatsuki in boarding school
by zinshiba
Summary: deidara finds out hes gonna go to a boarding school
1. Chapter 1

The Akatsuki in boarding school

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch. 1 finding out

Deidara never behaved he was always a badass his parents hated him for being so disrespectful so they looked in to boarding schools. A few wouldn't take him because of his record but one school said they would take him, the school of black cherry. The next day was deidaras birthday he turned 13 today. His parents gave him $100 to go spend at the mall. Deidara wasn't really happy with that but he didn't complain. He went to the mall and bought a new $50 pair of shoes. The rest of the money he kept in a secret place so he could always have extra cash when he needed it. Then when he came home his parents broke the news to him, "deidara, your mother and I deiced that it would be best for you to go to a boarding school" deidaras dad said. "It's because of I've done isn't it un?" deidara asked already knowing the answer "yea basically" deidaras mom said. "Well I expected as much un" deidara said. "When do I leave un?" he asked. "Tomorrow "his dad replied. "What's the place called un? Deidara asked "the school of black cherry" his father replied. "Well I'll go pack un" deidara said starting to get up "Sasori is goanna go with you" deidaras mom said. "Ok un" deidara said walking up the stairs to his room. "Well at least I'll know someone." He said thinking out loud while packing his clothes first. After he packed everything he could think of. Then he heard someone coming up the stairs. His mom opened the door "Sasori is goanna stay here tonight so you both can leave together tomorrow" his mom said "cool un" he said. Then deidara cleaned his bottom bunk for Sasori, when he was done he went down stairs to wait for sasori. Then the doorbell rang "I got it un" deidara said walking to the door, he opened it to find sasori looking very pissed off. "What's wrong danna un?" deidara asked him "I'll tell you latter" sasori said grabbing his things "ok un" deidara said a little concerned for him. Sasori when upstairs in a flash, "I wonder what made him like that un" deidara said. He went upstairs to his room to find sasori sitting on the bottom bunk, "I fucking hate them!" sasori said with anger in his voice. "Let me guess your parents un" deidara said "yep" sasori said "well at least we will never see them after tomorrow un" deidara said happily "yea" sasori said with a hint of happiness in his voice. Sasori and deidara decided to listen to blood on the dance floor, scream for my ice cream really loud. They both started to dance widely and trash deidara's room, he didn't care, he wanted to get into as much trouble as he could before leaving so he could leave his mark. As for sasori he loved doing bad things just to piss people off, it made him laugh (really really hard). Both of them have had run ins with the police before for petty crimes but mostly vandalism of their school and other places. They absolutely hated school; they would do anything to get out of class and work. After about 6 hours of ripping up deidara's room, they both were tired and went to sleep (more like they passed out)


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki boarding school

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Zin and zan are mine

Ch.2 waking up and getting there

After a long night of partying the boys were passed out, sasori had his legs on the bottom bunk and his head was on the floor, deidara was on top of his tv somehow. Deidara's room was trashed, books scattered on the floor, toys everywhere, shelves pushed over, basically it looked like a tornado hit his room at full force. Deidaras mom came in to wake the boys up, then she saw the mess they made she just sighed and woke them up. The both got up and got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. After the both were done deidara asked "what time do we leave un?" "about 10:00" deidaras dad said. Deidara looked at the clock it read 9:38 "well we better get ready un" deidara said getting up "yea" sasori simply stated. Deidara walked through his mess of a room and got his laptop, dsi, games and all of his favorite moves. He looked around one last time at his room and walked out. Sasori and deidara got their things, loaded them up in deidara's parent's car, got in and waited for them. They drove them to the airport, when they got there they saw hidan and kakuzu. "hay guys un!" deidara called out to them "hay theirs the fuckers!" hidan said running up to them and hugging them to death "hidan I can't breathe un!" deidara said gasping for air. Hidan let them go "so you guys are goanna go to black cherry too?" hidan asked "yep" they both sad at the same time "well we better get going" hidan said dragging the both of them along. When the four of them go on the plane all four sat together, deidara sat by the window, sasori next to him, hidan next to him and kakuzu on the end across from them was a girl with black straight hair, she had on an all black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and skull printed shorts and black and blood red shoes on. Next to her was a boy who looked a lot like the girl he was sitting next too, he had black short hair, he had on a blood red t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, shorts with grave stones printed on it and black shoes. "They look so familiar" kakuzu thought suddenly kakuzu's thoughts were interrupted by the plain taking off. After a few hours deidara had fallen asleep, sasori was playing with a small puppet and hidan and kakuzu were talking. Then the pilot announced that they were landing soon, sasori then woke up deidara. After they all got off the plane, a guy form the school told them to get in groups of four. Then everyone got into black cars, it was 4:30 when they arrived at the school. The gates had the initials BC in big steel letters to represent the name, the school was huge it had four dorm buildings, one main building with at least two hundred class rooms in it, an auditorium and to top it all off one big gym. Deidara looked around there wasn't that many new comers he counted about ten people. Four people were sent someplace else while hidan, deidara, sasori, kakuzu and the two twins as hidan put it stayed behind. They were lead to the head master's office, once they got there they all sat down then the head master came in. "we plan to change you for the better so-" he was cut off by a girl "well it's not like you can change our pasts" she said in a angry tone. Then a boy spoke up "now calm down" he said to the angry girl. "Well I can't but-" he was cut off again by the same girl screaming "well that's why I do these things , I can't change for the better I can only get worse!" she yelled at the head master. "Now I see why they say you have a temper when it comes to things like this" the head master said. "She is right" hidan said looking at the floor "now zin calm down!" the boy said restraining her. After zin calmed down "now if you six keep getting in trouble like this you will end up in jail I plan to change your ways" the head master said. "Here are your schedules" the head master said handing them out. "You will all reside in dorm 13" he said, then the two twins immediately got up and ran out. "they were weird" deidara said, "like were any different" hidan mumbled. They headed for dorm 13, when they got there the door was painted black and a light blood stain. Sasori opened the door to find itachi "itachi" he said running up to him "hay guys" he said "so you're the new arrivals" a voice said "why don't you come out pein?"itachi asked , then a guy with orange hair and piercings came out of the shadows "I'm pein, your rooms are labeled with your names I'm sure you want to rest you will meet everyone else tomorrow" pein said. They all fount their rooms and fount their tings already in there, they all got settled and went to bed


End file.
